Hunting Accidents
by caymanswimmer
Summary: Sam & Dean are convinced that YED is back and going after people again...that is until they meet Anna, an ex-hunter who gave up on hunting after her father was killed.
1. Chapter 1

Who are you? Stop!! No, no, not him!! He has nothing to do with any of this. Please, take me instead! Leave him out of this!

I watched in horror as my fiancé was pinned to the wall and dragged to the ceiling. His stomach turned red and it took me a few seconds to figure out that he was bleeding. I ran to the little girl who was laughing at his pain. Before I could tell her to go and get help, I realized that she was the one causing it! I grabbed her arm and she turned and looked at me. At once everything else was drowned out, I could no longer hear my boyfriends muffled yells or the little girls laughing, all I could hear was my own heart beating…her eyes were all white! In shock I backed away. "This can't be happening," I thought to myself. "I left this life behind me when my father was killed." I was brought back to reality when the bedroom door was slammed open. Suddenly, my boyfriend burst into flames. I watched as the life drained out of his eyes. "No, no" I screamed again. It did no use; the love of my life was dead. I looked to the little girl again, but she was gone, she had disappeared! It was just me and the two boys who had burst into my room left in the fire now. One of them grabbed me, and they both dragged me outside. When we were safe from the flames they sat me down on the hood of a car. They wouldn't let me go and search the house for the evil girl.

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam, I need you to tell me exactly…", he trailed off as his brother touched his arm. "Let me handle this," the boy named Sam said. "I am very sorry that your boyfriend just died, this is going to sound crazy but, my mom and girlfriend died in the same way. Did you see anyone, was there anyone in the room with ya'll, someone who pinned your boyfriend to the ceiling without moving a muscle?" I looked at him in shock, how did he know? Dean interrupted again, "Did he have yellow eyes?" he asked. I shock my head, "No, I said, "It was a little girl, her eyes were all white."

Dean spoke, not to me but to Sam, with urgency in his voice, "We need to get out of here right now, do you think that she knows that I'm out of the pits? This must have been a trap, the whole psychic children thing, she knew we couldn't resist." Sam nodded his head then asked me, "Do you have any family close by where you could stay tonight?" I shock my head, "My mother was killed when I was a baby, and my father died a couple of years ago. In a hunting accident." I watched their faces closely for a reaction. I was rewarded when shocked looks appeared on both of their faces. I couldn't be sure if they were the result of the news that three people close to me had died, or that my dad died in a hunting accident. Dean stammered for a reply and finally said, "I'm sorry, how did he die, did he have um, a hunting partner?" Hesitantly I replied, "He was with a family friend, guy named Bobby." Sam looked at me then, "Bobby, Bobby Singer?"

I glanced from one brother to the other before I replied, was it possible? Could they be hunters? It seemed so coincidental, how did they know the exact moment that _something _had come into our house and killed my boyfriend. It wasn't possible, unless, "Are you Dean and Sam Winchester?" I asked, hoping against hope that their answer was no. The two boys looked at each other and then back at me, cautiously they answered, "Yes, who are you, how did you know that and how do you know Bobby?" As an afterthought, Sam added, "Was your dad a hunter?" Before I could answer Dean said, "Get in the car, we'll talk about it on the way to the motel, hopefully we'll be safer there."

After we climbed into the black Impala, I answered their questions. "My name is Anna Witfeild; Bobby was like a father to me. When I was little and my dad would have to go off hunting something, he used to leave me at Bobby's. I basically grew up there. When I was fifteen, I started hunting as well. Sometimes I'd go with my father and sometimes I'd work a job by myself. After my father died, I decided that I'd had enough, I hadn't chosen a hunters life for myself, my father had chosen it for me. He was the only person I had left, and he died. I was mad at Bobby too. He was with my father and he hadn't been able to stop his death. I went back and graduated from high-school and am halfway through medical school." I shook my head, "I should have known that someday, someone would drag me back into this. I tried to leave this life behind me, but a couple of days ago Bobby called me. He sounded really scared. He filled me in on all the stuff that has been happening lately. He told me about you two and the devils gate. Actually he said that you were in Hell Dean," I said in a kind of accusing voice. "Did they let you out for good behavior?" I asked sarcastically.

Dean glanced and me and said, "Not quite, let's hear the rest of your story, then we'll get to ours."

"Fine," I said picking up where I had left off, "Bobby said that a demon he was exercising told him that some demon leader was going to come after me soon and to be careful. That's all, did he send you guys?"

Dean exhaled slowly, "No, Bobby didn't send us. Sam, um Sam, well, we'll get to that later. I was in Hell until about a week ago, I don't know how I got out. One day I was being tortured in Hell, the next I was back here with Sammy. Anyway, are you sure the demon girl had white eyes? You're sure it wasn't a trick of the light and they were normal or black?"

"Dude, I'm not an idiot, they were white. Wait, you've been back a week and still haven't told Bobby you got out of Hell! What's wrong with you? He is tearing himself apart about it! He thinks it was his fault you were down there!" I said.

"Look, we didn't tell Bobby that Dean's out yet because we don't really know what to tell him. We're still trying to figure that part out. Do you want to figure this out or not, because if you don't you can get out of he car right now. We can talk about that later; right now we need to figure out a few more pressing matters," Sam broke in, "Like why Lilith is carrying out Yellow Eyes' work." Confused, I asked, "Is Lilith that white-eyed chick? Who's Yellow Eyes? What kind of work is she carrying out? What are you guys talking about?"

Instead of answering me, Dean said, "I'm going to drop you guys off at the motel and go and get dinner. Sam, you explain everything while I'm gone."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and I got out of the car and watched it pull out of the parking lot

Sam and I got out of the car and watched it pull out of the parking lot. I walked up to their room, room 17, with Sam and sat down on one of the beds, waiting for Sam to explain to me what they were talking about. He looked at the floor and quickly started his explanation with his girlfriend dying just like my boyfriend had. He told me about how he had had dreams of it happening days before it did. He explained that he had died and Dean had sold his soul to bring him back. He said that Yellow Eyes was a demon who gave babies, on their six month birthdays demon blood. After doing that he killed the mother's just like my boyfriend was killed. He also said that Dean had shot and killed the demon with a special gun. He explained that he was the last surviving member of the group of children who had demon blood inside them. He then said that he had had dreams about my boyfriend dying, just as he had had dreams about Jess's death. He explained that after Yellow Eyes' death all of the weird deaths surrounding the 'special' children had stopped, until tonight. At the end of his story he looked up at me, only to that all of the blood had drained out of my face.

"What's the matter?" he asked, "Well apart from some whack-job of a demon trying to kill you. I'm sorry, was that to much for you to handle?" I swallowed and took a few deep breaths. I somehow managed to stammer out "I, I mean, I had dreams about Josh, my boyfriend, dying, like, before he did. I thought they were just dreams, but they were pretty damn accurate. Him on the ceiling, the white-eyed girl, you two, even. Does that mean that, that I have demon blood inside me? Is that why my mom was killed? Am I even human?" I finished in a whisper.

He looked at me in surprise, "Did your mom die in a house fire on your six month birthday by any chance?" "I looked back at him in equal surprise, "How did you know that? Ya, she did." Trying to break the silence that had settled over us, I asked, "Does Dean know about the whole demon blood thing?" "No, you and I are the only two living people who know." "Why is Lilith starting it up again, did you guys think that the yellow eyed guy had something to do with it?" "I honestly don't know," Sam replied. "Well, I do have a guess; Lilith kind of wants my head on a stick, as well as probably wanting Dean back in Hell. She knew that if we thought Yellow Eyes was still alive we would walk straight into her trap." "Why didn't she kill you then?" I asked, confused, once again. "I don't know," Sam said, after a few minutes of silence he added, "I wonder what's taking Dean so long, it's been like an hour since he went out to get dinner."

While Sam tried to call Dean, I thought over the news I had just learned, I was still trying to digest it. I thought back to the times when I had asked my father why my mom had died. Was it because of me? Was it my fault that my mom and Josh had died?

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard Sam mutter, "Son of a bitch." I looked up in surprise, "What'd he say" I asked. "Oh, Dean?" Sam replied angrily. He decided to drive to Bobby's, said he needed some answers and Bobby was the only person who could give them to him. Didn't want us tagging along so he didn't bother telling us! Honestly, I can't believe him! Well actually I can, it is just like something he'd do! Are you hungry? It has been hours since I ate last. Do you want to go see if this town has any good restaurants?" "Um, actually, I'm not that hungry, I think I'll just stay here, if that's all right?" "Ya, no problem, you want me to bring you something?" "I'm good, thanks though Sam."

As soon as Sam left the room, I collapsed on the bed and finally let myself cry. This could not be happening! Josh couldn't be dead. We were supposed to get married. Why did Bobby have to go drag me back into all this. Why did that Lilith chick come after Josh! I could understand if it had come after me, I mean, I've sent tons of demons back to Hell, but Josh, Josh had nothing to do with any of this. I'd never told him the truth about what my dad did or even that this stuff was real! Why had the demon chosen to kill him! The question I had been trying to banish for hours came back to mind. Was it my fault Josh was dead?

"Hey Bobby, its Dean, could you let me in please?" "Dean," Bobby stammered, "I, you…you…you're supposed to be in Hell! "Ya, well…" "If Sam made another deal, hell, I'll kill you both!" Bobby said, suddenly angry. "How do I know you're not just possessed?" he finished. "Ya, I expected you would ask me that, where's your devils trap?" Bobby watched as Dean walked in and then out of the devils trap he had drawn in front of the door. "Ok, so you're not possessed, how the hell did you get out of Hell? I'm sure they didn't just let you out?" "That's kind of why I'm here. Sam swears he didn't make a deal, and to be honest I doubt that Lilith would let him, but I have no idea how I got out of the pit," Dean replied. "Oh," Bobby said, "you want to summon Lilith?" "Is that a question, or a statement?" Dean asked. "It's a question, Dean; you can't possibly expect me to help you summon the demon that sent you to Hell and wants to kill your brother, can you?" "Ya, I was kind of hoping you'd help, cause if you don't I'll have to do it by myself and…" Dean trailed off as Bobby gave him a dirty look then said, "Please, Bobby, I don't know what else to do, I have to know that… Bobby please, I'm scared Sam might have done something. I have to be sure." "Fine, come in Dean, I'm only doing this cause I don't want you doing it by yourself."

Bobby and Dean set up the summoning ritual and drew a super-large devil's trap then, "I don't know if this is going to work Dean, this is for normal demons, not, whatever Lilith is, she might be to powerful." "Don't worry Bobby, if she knows that I'm summoning her, she'll come." Bobby replied, "That's what I'm worried about, how do we know that she won't bring some of her demon friends and kill us both?" asked Bobby. "We don't, but if she does bring some of her 'friends' I doubt they'll kill us," Dean answered calmly, "they will need us to let them out of the devils trap.

After performing the ritual, Dean and Bobby look around then see the little girl that was acting as a host body to Lilith.

"Where, where am I?" the little girl asked in a scared voice. "Drop the act, we know it's you Lilith, we're not stupid," Dean replied in a harsh tone. "Are you sure about that?" Lilith asked in a teasing grown-up voice. "Dean, Bobby, how nice to see you, in fact I meant to stop by earlier and see if you got out of Hell all right Dean," Lilith stated. "About that," Dean said, "how the hell did I get out?" "I let you out", was Lilith's simple reply. Before Dean could say anything she went on, "You see, I realized that I had made a dreadful mistake, sending you to Hell like that." With you out of the way, there was no one here who could stop little Sammy from turning dark side, I'm sure he would have fought it but I could tell, right after you died, that he would lose. He would work so hard to try and bring you back that he would lose himself in the process. As Ruby said, he would eventually be able to kill me without moving a muscle. I couldn't have that obviously, so I brought you back. Also, when I finally do kill Sam, it won't be as much fun if I don't have you here to watch." "Wha," Dean started shocked at the new revelation he had received, "I'm the one that keeps Sammy from killing you, I'm the reason that you are still alive and killing? Why are you telling me this, what makes you think that I won't let Sam kill you?" Dean threatened. "You won't," Lilith said in her little girl voice once again. "You see, if you do, Sam will forget why he is fighting; he will become more dangerous than I could ever be. I see that you don't believe me, fine, go ahead and try it, tell Sam to kill me. Then you can watch your brother be destroyed and replaced, little by little, with something evil. Goodbye Dean, I think it is time for me to leave." "Good luck getting out of the devils…" Dean stopped talking as Lilith disappeared.

"What?" exclaimed Bobby, "I drew that devils trap myself, there is no way she just got out." After looking around the room, he said, "I don't believe it, she's gone. I wonder what other tricks Lilith has up her sleeve. Ok Dean, you got your answer, what are you going to do, are you going to tell Sam?" "I, ya I might I haven't decided yet," Dean replied, still mystified at the way Lilith had vanished. "Thanks for helping me Bobby; by the way, have you ever heard of an ex-hunter, named Anna Witfeild?" "Anna, she's all right, isn't she?" Bobby asked in a worried tone. "Ya, we kind of ran into her tonight." Dean proceeds to tell Bobby about the night's events then leaves after assuring him that Anna is ok and agreeing to look after her.

"Anna, you still awake?" Sam asked when he walked in the room after dinner. The sudden absence of quiet crying which he had heard when he first walked in the room told him that she was and that she didn't want to talk. He was about to lie down in the other bed when he heard someone at the door. He stood up, suddenly alert. Pulling out Ruby's demon-killing knife, he walked slowly to the door. When he was about a foot away from it, the door opened and Dean walked in.

"Oh, it's you," Sam said relaxing. "Ya, it's me, I didn't want to knock, thought you'd be asleep, it's like four in the morning! Ya, um," Dean continued when Sam gave him a cold stare daring him not to explain where he had been and what he had done, "don't be mad, but… I summoned Lilith," Dean paused for a moment, waiting for the reaction that was sure to come. Sure enough, less than two seconds later, "You did what!?" Sam exploded. "Why, why couldn't I go with you? Did you kill her?" Dean shot him a look that clearly said 'don't you think I would have mentioned that if I had' before replying with, "No, I was going to when she just walked out of a damn devils trap, it had no affect on her at all!" "What did she say, did she tell you how you got out of Hell?" asked Sam. Ya, she did actually, she said she felt bad about sending me there or something." "Ya right, demons don't have feelings of regret," Sam said immediately. What did she really say?" "Fine, Dean said, half way giving in to Sam's demands, she said that when she finally did kill you, it wouldn't be as much fun if I wasn't here to watch her do it." She just wanted you to watch me die?" Sam asked. Dean hesitated slightly before saying, "Ya, she is one sick demon."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came quickly to the occupants of room 17 as none of them had fallen asleep before 4:30 that morning. "So Anna, are you ready to get back into hunting?" Dean asked the next morning. Anna replied, "It doesn't look like I have much of a choice does it." "He Dean, can I talk to you for a minute, out by the car?" Sam asked in a stern tone. "Someone's a little grumpy this morning," Dean commented. "Ok, hold on, let me get my gun, we'll be right back Anna."

"Dude, what's your problem? Could you have been any more rude?" Dean demanded of Sam the second they left their room. Sam waited to respond until they were outside and by the Impala. "Look, what are we going to do with Anna, I don't think she should stay by herself but I don't think that she'll want to stay with Bobby, any ideas?" Seeing the look on Dean's face he added, "You aren't seriously thinking about taking her with us, are you?" Dean just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, it might be nice to have something to look at other than your ugly face. Just kidding, but I promised Bobby that we'd look out for her and, you know, it'd be easier if she just stuck with us." Exasperated, Sam exclaimed, "Dean, I can't believe you! You know how hard this life is. Cutting off all of you friends, leaving behind everything, your education, your career, a chance at a normal life. How can you possibly be willing to drag an innocent girl into all of this? She probably can't even handle a gun!" "Look, I'm not talking about hunting; just staying with us so we could protect her --." Dean broke off as Sam burst out laughing. "Ya that makes sense, you want to protect her so you bring her hunting with us. Brilliant, and people think that I'm the smart one. Look, we can just ask her what _she_ wants to do."

As soon as Sam and Dean returned to their room Anna said, "Guys, I want to thank you, you saved my life. If there is ever anything you need, I'll be glad to help, but do you think you could drop me off at the dorm parking lot now? I need to get my car." Sounding a little surprised, Dean said, "Don't mention it, by the way, where are you going to go, I mean now that you have a killer demon on your tail?" "I tried to get out of the hunters lifestyle but, it looks like I'm going to have to start hunting again, at least until that Lilith chick is dead," Anna replied. "Well, you have to have a partner; you're welcome to stay with us," stated Dean. "It's ok, I work better by myself." "Ok," said Dean grabbing his bag, "Just tell me where to go."

After reaching the parking lot and climbing out of the Impala, Anna pointed to a red '68 Pontiac Firebird and said, "That's my baby." Sam whistled and said, "I don't know much about cars but that is one hot car." Dean grimaced and said while patting his Impala, "Don't listen to them baby, your still the better car." Grinning Anna asked, "Before you leave, you want to go for a." Before she could finish, there was a huge explosion and her car was embellished in flames. There was nothing they could do but watch her car slowly burn. Suddenly, the sound of childish laughter filled their ears. All three of them turned around and watched as a little girl with white eyes disappeared. "Son of a Bitch!" Anna yelled. "What the hell is her problem, first my boyfriend now my car! Where'd she go, I'm going to kill her myself!" "Common, we need to get leave before the police get here," Sam urged. As they climbed back into the Impala Dean said, "Well, looks like you have to come with us now. What?" he asked as Anna groaned from the backseat. "I'm going to sleep, hopefully when I wake up this will all have been just another nightmare. No offense Sam." "Hey, what do you mean 'No offense Sam' what about me?" "Sorry, you to Dean," Anna added.

While Anna slept, Sam and Dean discussed what their next move should be.

"Dean, I think we're missing something here. I mean, Lilith has had two chances to kill Anna, yet both times she didn't. Does Lilith think that she is guaranteed another opportunity? What if someone kills her before she can kill Anna?" Sam asked. "Dude, she's a demon," Dean replied, at the risk repeating what Ruby once said, being manipulative is kind of in the job description. Who knows what her twisted mind is planning for us next. I wonder if demons have minds, I mean wouldn't they have"—. "Dean, that's it, your right!" Sam exclaimed. "Of course I am, I'm the oldest," Dean paused, then added, "what am I right about?" "Manipulative being in the job description, well I guess that technically Ruby's right, but she's not here so…" "Still not following you, get back to me when you start making sense again." Dean reached forward to turn on the radio; before he could Sam slapped his hand. Pulling back his hand with a wounded look on his face Dean asked, "Are you a girl? What'd you slap my hand for?" "Lilith can be manipulative right, think about it, Anna's boyfriend dies just like Mom and Jess. Don't you think that is more than a little coincidental?" Sam asked. "Ya but I asked Bobby about Anna, she checks out. Her mom died when she was six months old, it really sounds like she _is_ one of YED's special children," Dean answered." "Ok, but what about her car blowing up?" Sam asked. "That forced her to come with us. Maybe I don't know she's dangerous." "Look," said Dean, "there are two of us and one of her; she didn't even want to come with us in the first place. The car thing wasn't weird at all. Maybe Anna exorcised Lilith or one of Lilith's family members or something while she was still hunting. You, know, the 'you break my heart I break yours' thing. I don't even know what I would to Lilith if she so much as touched my car!" "Ya, I guess your right," Sam agreed. "It is this whole psychic children thing; it's throwing me way off. I'm gonna go to sleep too. Wake me up when it's my turn to drive."

Anna sat in the back seat with her head on the window, her eyes closed. She was not, as she appeared, asleep. _Sam doesn't trust me, I can't really blame him though. I wouldn't trust me if our positions were reversed, _Anna thought to herself_. It's not really eavesdropping if you're in the same car as someone else. It's not my fault they assumed that I was sleeping, _she thought, trying, in vain, to quiet her prickling conscience. _Oh well, nothing I can do about it now anyway. I really should try to get some sleep. If they live anywhere near the same way as I did while I was hunting, it could be the last chance I get to sleep for a long time. _

"What time is it?" Anna asked Dean when she woke up. "Um, about 11:00pm; you were really out!" he replied. "Oh, where's Sam?" "He had to go to the bathroom. Do you need anything while we're stopped?"

Anna sat up and looked around at her surroundings. They were parked in a 7/11 parking lot in, what looked like, the middle of no where. "Ya, let me just get my toothbrush out of my bag and I'll be right back.

"Where are we?" Anna asked Dean after returning from the inside of the store. "About an hour outside of Joplin, Missouri; there have been five mysterious disappearances here in just as many days," Dean answered. "What makes the disappearances mysterious?" returned Anna. Dean looked at her from the back seat and said, "When I said 'disappearances' I meant 'disappearances'. In each case, the witnesses said that the missing person vanished in front of their eyes." "I've never heard of anything like that happening before," said Anna, looking confused, "and when you've been in this buisness for as long as I have, that is something that you don't say very often." "I've been hearing that statement a lot lately," Dean muttered under his breath.


End file.
